


pretty when you cry

by okaypottah



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Tony, Cuddles, Hugs, Hurt Tony, Kisses, M/M, Shy Steve, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Top Steve, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypottah/pseuds/okaypottah
Summary: the fact that his feelings were not returned managed to hurt him more than bullets ever could.





	1. uno; touch of lips

**Author's Note:**

> the infinity war trailer dropped a few days ago and me? i'm still crying. i can't wAIT for the movie man (update; it dropped when i started writing this and yeah, its late cause i procrastinated a lot im soRRY) 
> 
> my first ever stony fanfic lol pls no hate. i hope u enjoy.

With his bottom lip caught between his teeth, fingers tapping away rhythmically on his clothed thigh, Tony watches the man sitting across from him. Steve's blue eyes are gleaming with happiness, his lips curled into a wide grin as he laughs at something Clint said. The heavenly sound makes the corners of his lips lift into a small smile, and the tapping stops.  

Tony's sitting on the floor, like everybody else, between Natasha and Bruce while leaning against the couch. A game of "drunk" Truth or Dare is going on, Clint's suggestion for this Friday. His hands clutch a glass of dark liquid, the skin of his hands feeling hot against the cool liquid. 

"Okay, my turn," Clint says, his gaze sweeping over everyone else, but then it falls on Tony's and he stops, smirking, "Tony." 

Tony rolls his eyes, "Dare." He tries to sit up but then changes his mind, "Nevermind, I'm too comfortable here. Uh, truth." 

 "Chicken." Clint says in a sing-song voice, earning an irritated look from Tony. 

"Listen, birdbrain, I'm j-" 

"Excuses, excuses," Clint waves a hand dismissively. "So for the truth- " 

"Make it dare." Agitated brown eyes stare hard at Clint who does not seem bothered, "Bring it on, Barton." 

"Okay," Clint grins toothily, "I dare you to," He stops for the dramatic effect because he's Clint Barton and Clint Barton is a fucking drama queen, "Make out with the person in this room that you like the most." 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Nat shoot him a glare to which the archer just gives a confused look. He swallows lightly, contemplating if he should back out, but then he thinks of how Clint will never drop it and it makes him look up, plastering a bored expression on his face, "Based on looks?" 

Clint shrugs, and Tony's eyes briefly flicker to Steve, only to find him already staring at him. Steve raises a brow and Tony looks away before standing up with Nat's help. His eyes briefly lock with hers and she gives him a look that says 'don't do anything you don't want to do'. He almost gives into it, but then Clint tells him to hurry up, earning the archer a glare and starts walking- well, stumbling, really. 

Clint's eyebrows raise as Tony nears him, making Tony rolls his eyes, "Don't worry, Hawkeye. Even Hulk's foot is prettier than your face." Clint feigns hurt, placing a hand over his heart and Tony scoffs under his breath before shifting his gaze to the guy beside him. Steve's eyebrows are pinched together in confusion and Tony knows the exact moment it hits Steve because his eyes widen and he looks panicked, to say the least. 

Tony ignores the way his heart clenches at the slight rejection but as usual, he slaps on a smile and crouches in front of him. "Sorry, Cap, but you're the hottest one here so," He begins leaning forward, eyes closing involuntarily and stills when their lips are a millimetre apart. He can hear his heart going  _thump thump thump_ in his chest as he waits for Steve to close the distance between them, not wanting to scary the oh-so-innocent Captain America away. 

After what seemed like and probably was, an eternity later, Steve moves and their lips brush against each other. The contact is brief, but it's enough to make Tony's stomach flutter. He hears some wolf-whistles, and Clint's "what the actual-" but his heart's beating in his ears and his head is a mess and Steve's lips are on his and _ohmygod._  

One of his hands goes up to cup the other's jaw to deepen their kiss, but before he can, he feels Steve jerk back, making him snap his eyes open. Steve's eyes look so much .. bluer, this close, he realizes. They are wide, too many different emotions all swirling together at once and Tony feels a small pang at his chest. 

He stands up, almost tripping and he blames the alcohol in his system for the hazy mess that is his brain- not Steve, definitely not. "Got what you want, Clint?" He rubs the nape of his neck watching Clint as he shrugs. "Yeah, whatever. I'm off to bed. Night." 

He doesn't wait to hear what the other's have to say, turning to make his way to his room where he can hopefully catch a few hours of sleep (but he knows he won't, because he can still feel the soft touch of Steve's lips on his). He catches Natasha's eye but looks away immediately, making his way to his room. 

All while being completely oblivious to the pair of eyes that followed his figure till it went out of his sight. Maybe Tony should've stayed a bit longer, even if just for a moment; because then he could've seen the way Steve's hand went up to touch his lips, his cheeks flushed a dark red and maybe that would've answered all the questions that have kept him up for endless nights. 

Maybe. 

(Definitely.) 


	2. dos; everytime i close my eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year babes hope yall have a great year ahead!!
> 
> unedited; written in like, fifteen minutes lol ignore mistakes (i need to stop doing this uGH)

The room is dark as he lays on his back, the white sheets pulled up to his chin. He's been staring at the ceiling-  _wow, white is such a boring color_ \- for some time now. An hour? More? The sky as he can see through the large windows outside is still dark, and if he listens really closely, he can still hear the faintest of laughter and some undoubtedly horrible singing- Clint's, most probably.

They haven't gone to sleep yet so it hasn't been that long perhaps. But then again, a group of enhanced individuals like them don't really have a fixed "bed time". 

His back hurts the slightest as he's stayed in that position for some time now, but he doesn't attempt to move. His eyelids are heavy, drooping shut every once in a while, but they don't stay shut for long because then he's staring right into familiar eyes that are so  _blue, blue, blue_  and it's sorta pathetic because it's only there that those eyes don't hold emotions that lie between anger and simply irritation. 

In some of his dreams, they're in a fancy restaurant, eating fancy dishes as Steve tells him about his life and in some, they're on a holiday of some sort of. Far away from everybody and everything else. Just the two of them, in a house in the middle of nowhere, huddled in front of the television on the couch, a blanket draped over both of them. He rests his head on Steve's shoulder and Steve has an arm wrapped around him and everything's so happy and perfect and he can almost _feel_ the warmth radiating from Steve's body and-

. . and then reality hits him like a slap to the face.   

Every. Single. Time. 

Yes, he's imagined kissing Steve. Multiple times, multiple scenarios. But none of them felt . . real since he'd never actually known how those lips feel. 

And now he does. 

They remind him of the soft touch of rose petals. Pink, rosy. _Beautiful_. Because he is, Steve Rogers is breathtakingly beautiful. Tony wants him in the bed next to him, taking up the empty, cold space; he wants Steve's lips pressed to his neck, the shell of his ear to caress soft skin and even softer breaths. He wants the curl of his lips and the drawl of his letters and the touch of his skin and his hair and his eyes and he _wants and wants and wants._  

He's _just so beautiful._

And when Tony says, he means it, both inside and out. 

Steve is good, and pure, and Tony just loves the way he exists.

Which is why he'll remain far, admire from far, because as confirmed by numerous people before, Tony has a natural tendency of destroying anything beautiful and he doesn't know what he'd do if he ever- 

He shudders under the sheets and turns so he's lying on his side, closing his eyes while hugging the sheets closer to his body. 

Far, far away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment ur thoughts, i appreciate them immensely :)

**Author's Note:**

> it will get better i promise 
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated :)


End file.
